A conventional box for receiving a casing in which a compact disk is received generally includes a base and a cover which is pivotably connected to the base, and the casing is received in the box. The box is wrapped with plastic film or sealed so that the user cannot access the compact disk in the casing. Nevertheless, in a video rent store, there are a lot of display boxes needed so as to display the casings, and display boxes are purchased and used to display the casings. The display boxes have only one function which is the display of the casing. The display boxes cannot used to store compact disks because there is no proper structure to position the compact disks.
The present invention intends to provide a box that has two functions which may be used to display a casing or may be used to store a compact disk.